


My Romance

by HelloThereAlisha



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Enjolras being a cute boyfriend, Fluff, M/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-20
Updated: 2013-12-20
Packaged: 2018-01-05 06:01:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1090465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HelloThereAlisha/pseuds/HelloThereAlisha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Enjolras tries to romance but Grantaire really doesn't need any of that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Romance

**Author's Note:**

> I was compelled to write this when I heard [Aaron Tveit sing My Romance](http://m.youtube.com/watch?v=5IuyqocBWtY&desktop_uri=%2Fwatch%3Fv%3D5IuyqocBWtY)

Contrary to popular belief, Enjolras does know how to feel emotions other than anger towards the government. He's perfectly capable of admiting he loves Grantaire, it's just that he doesn't really know how to be romantic. He has no clue how to be sweet or affectionate. He doesn't know how to get people to 'aw' at him and Grantaire, like they do when they see Jehan and Courfeyrac. (Not that he wants that sort of attention or anything, it's just that deep down inside he wouldn't completely mind it...) But it doesn't really matter, now does it, because people hardly ever realize their even dating to begin with.   
He's done with the essay he needs to write for class, and all the plans for the ACB's next rally had been set down to the last minute, so Enjolras just sits a there next to Jehan and stares at his laptop. He has to move the cursor a few times to keep the screen from going blank. He likes his new screen saver. He likes it a lot. It's a picture that Courfeyrac had taken a while back.   
It was during one of the Amis Saturday movie nights, after Enjorlas had spent the night before studying and revising speeches. As he sat there, watching a movie he's seen a million and one times, he grew more and more tired by the second. More than anything, Enjolras wanted to just fall asleep. As he  sat down on the couch between Feuilly and Grantaire, and did his best not to let his eyes close. He didn't even last the first 15 minutes before his eye were closed and his head was resting on Grantaire's shoulder. In the picture that Courfeyrac had taken, Enjolras has his head in the crook of Grantaire's neck, his eyes shut, and one of his arms slung across Grantaire. Grantaire is smiling down at him like he's an angel. It is Enjolras' favorite picture of them. It was after that, when he woke up in the early morning, with his head on Grantaire's chest, and Grantaire asleep underneath him, that he had first realized what exactly the strange, confusing feelings the cynic made him feel actually were.  
Enjolras isn't the kind of guy to be romantic. Relationships weren't really his thing. He always thought they were a waste of time. They would muddle his perfect concentration. He never did have time for that. Yet, Grantaire, with his arms wrapped around him as he slept peacefully, was enough to make Enjolras realize that Grantaire was worth that risk. He was worth wasting time with, every now and then, and he's probably the only person who'd understand when Enjolras doesn't have time to waste. He's probably the only one who'd understand. And that thought he had that morning was the extent of his his romantic ability. He didn't wait for Grantaire to wake up so he could kiss him, he didn't confess his love for him in a way that was profound, he just got up and left Courfeyrac and Marius apartment. Grantaire woke up alone.   
It wasn't until a mouth after, when Combeferre had finally given Enjolras enough pep talks to actually do something about what he feels instead of just letting it eat him away, that Enjolras decided to say something to Grantaire.   
He simply asked Grantaire out on a date after the meeting. Short, sweet and simple.  
"Would you like to go out with me and have dinner this Saturday,"   
"Sure, who all?" Grantaire had asked. Enjolras blinked at him.  
"Uh, you and me,"  
"And?"  
"That's it," Enjolras said.  
"What?" Grantaire looking at Enjolras like he was finally losing it.  
"What?" Enjolras asked back, shrugging.  
"You want to go and have dinner with me... and only me... on a Saturday night?"  
"Yes," Enjolras said slowly, "Is that alright?"  
"God," Grantaire said to himself, "If I didn't know any better I'd say your--"  
"You'd say I'm what?"  
"Er, nothing, It's just," Grantaire said, down to his shoes, "I mean, just the way you came and asked me. It kind of sounded like asking me out on a... like a date,"   
"Yes, that's exactly what I'm doing," Enjolras said as if it was nothing at all.  
Grantaire blinked.  
"I'm sorry, what?"  
"I am asking you out on a date."   
"Did Bahorel hit you in the head?"  
"Like Bahorel would have the nerve to hit me in the head, or even a reason to-"  
"So Courf's put you put to this? That's it, isn't it? Damn, I'm gonna-"  
"Look, If you don't want to go out with me, that's totally fine, just say so and I'll-"  
"No!" Grantaire interrupted, "I didn't say that- I mean, I'd-  I'd love to go out with you,"   
The smile on Grantaire's face was a rare, and beautiful sight. Enjolras thought to himself that Grantaire doesn't smile enough.  
"It's just... I never though you'd, like, actually, uh,"  
"Actually what?" Enjolras asked,  
"I don't know, ask me out. I've always, just... never mind, that's not important. I'd love to you on a date with you, Enjolras," He said, rubbing the back of his neck and smiling that bright smile.  
"So, Saturday at eight?" Enjolras asked.  
"Yeah," Grantaire said, biting his upper lip,"That's perfect. Um, see you then,"  
"See you,"   
  
They went to a restaurant that Enjolras liked because it was completely noncommercial, and had red walls. They talked about politics (Argued about politics) as they ate dinner. When Grantaire asked if he wanted to split dessert, Enjolras said he doesn't like sweets, and when Grantaire asked Enjolras if he wanted a bit of his chocolate cake, Enjolras said no thank you. When the check came around, and Grantaire said he'd pay, Enjolras let him. He didn't even make an effort to be sweet and say that he was the one to plan the date, and he wanted to pay for the meal, though that was his original intentions. Then, when Enjolras drove him home, he said goodbye to Grantaire and Grantaire got out of his car. Enjolras didn't walk him to his apartment, or kiss him goodnight, or anything of that sort. He just waved bye and drove off. It was nothing different then what they'd have done if they were with their friends. The only thing that made this Saturday different from any other night of Grantaire's life was the fact that all of their friends weren't there this time. It really wasn't much of a date at all, but as Grantaire closed the door behind him, he danced around the room with that huge grin on his face nonetheless.   
  
There relationship was very much this. They didn't really do much 'couple-y' stuff. They didn't send each other cute text messages, or constantly remind them that they love each other, or exchange long intense looks from across the room. They didn't spend nearly enough lazy Sundays together alone at home in their underwear all day. They didn't get each other flowers, or call each other things like 'baby' or 'dear'. Grantaire wouldn't have it any other way.   
  
There are very few cute pictures of them, like the picture of Enjolras sleep, and Grantaire staring down at him like he's some sort of god. That picture was Enjolras favorite.   
"Enjolras, what you smilin'' 'bout?" A voice made him come back from his daze.  
"What?" Enjolras said, jerking his head up to look at Jehan, who was sitting next to him, closing the book of poetry he was writing in a few moments ago.  
"I said," Jehan said, tilting his head to the side, "What cha smilin'' 'bout?"   
"Hmm," Enjolras said, "Nothing,"  
"Liar," Jehan said with a smirk.  
Enjolras blinked at him then rolled his eyes.  
"Uh-uh, don't you give me that. You were staring at your screen saver and smiling. You were dreaming about Grantaire," Jehan said, putting his arm around Enjolras. He rested his head gently on Enjolras shoulder and sighed, "You were dreaming about Grantaire. Grantaire's eyes, I bet. Or maybe his hands, covered in paints. I bet you like his hands. Or maybe how he always wears that beanie the color of your heart. The color of your heart and 80% of your wardrobe. Bet cha you were dreaming about his smile, and the way he smiles only at you, huh? I've noticed it. Grantaire's smile is different when he smiling because of you. It's a genuine smile. He smiles with his eyes, too,"   
As soppy as it sounded, Jehan was right.  
He shook his head and sighed.   
"No, Jehan, I was just-"  
Jehan lifted his head up, and turned to face Enjolras.   
"Y'know, Enj, It's okay to day dream about your boyfriend. Hell, it's a good thing.To tell you the truth, I think you need to do more of it. Maybe then you'd actually treat your boyfriend like he's your boyfriend. I swear, Enjolras, if didn't get the dish from Courfeyrac the second you asked R out, I wouldn't have had any way of knowing that you two are dating."  
"So..."  
"So you need to do something sweet for him! Show him that you love him. That you need him. Want him, desire him!"  
"And how on earth do I-"  
Jehan's eyes grew wide and a smile formed on his lips as he gripped Enjolras arm tighter.  
"You have to woo him!"  
"What him?"  
"Woo! You have to Woo him!" Jehan said.  
"How to you, uh, woo someone?"  
"Write him a poem!"  
"I can't make my writing rhyme, Jehan... how bout a speech?"  
"No!" Jehan said, smacking Enjolras arm, "Speeches are for firing up large masses of people. Poetry's gentle and beautiful and meant for a loved one! They're different types of romantic, Enjolras, you can't write him a speech,"   
"Well, I don't see why I have to do anything,"  
"Because you're dating him, you doofus! You know what you should do? You should go and buy a ton of candles, rose petals, red satin sheets and red underwear to match, then-"  
"No," Enjolras said, cutting him off.  
"Okay, Okay!" Jehan said, and then more quietly,"It worked like a charm when Courf did it,"   
"Thank you for sharing," Enjolras said, with a look of distaste. Jehan giggled.  
"Just saying. I mean, you need to think of something, and soon. Grantaire could really use a sweet, romantic gesture. He seems kinda down lately," Jehan gathered his books and got to his feet, "I've gotta go, though. Eponine and I are going shopping. See ya later,"  
"See ya," Enjolras said, waving at the poet as he walked out the door of the Musian,  
Enjolras moved the cursor again, lightening up his laptop, and the screen saver he likes to look at so much.  
  
 Is Jehan right? Does Grantaire look like he's sad? When Grantaire walks into the room, plops down on the couch, and pinches the bridge of his nose, Enjolras sees that the poet was.   
"Hey," Enjolras said, looking up from his book, "You okay?"  
"Hmm," Grantaire hums, laying down with his head in Enjolras' lap, "I just had a long day is all. I'm tired,"   
Enjolras nodded and went back to reading.   
"Enj?" Grantaire said.  
"Hm?"   
"Can you read to me?"  
"I'm reading Discourse on Inequality," Enjolras said, "Do you really want me to read it to you?"  
"No, Enj, it's fine," Grantaire said, sitting up, "You just continue reading your Rousseau. I'll go and sleep in the bedroom,"   
"Taire, I didn't mean it like that, I-" Enjolras said, unsuccessfully reaching for Grantaire's hand as he got up and walked towards the bedroom.  
"No, Enjolras, really it's fine. I don't mind," Grantaire said, not even facing him. He walked into the bedroom, and left the door slightly ajar.  
Jehan was totally right.  
  
Next Saturday, Enjolras showed up at Grantaire's place with a huge smile on his face.  
"Hey," Grantaire said, at the door.  
"Grab your coat," Enjolras said, pulling Grantaire out of the mud-room and out the door with barely enough time for him to shrug on his coat. Enjolras even opened the door of his car for Grantaire, which took Grantaire by surprise.   
"Where are you taking me?" Grantaire asked with a laugh.  
"You'll see," Enjolras said.  
They drove in silence the rest of the way there, Enjolras with his eyes planted on the road, and Grantaire with his planted on Enjolras. He had his focused face on, which meant he's up to something, though Grantaire couldn't figure out what. Enjolras parked by the side of the road next to the park. At 11 o'clock, the field of grass was empty.  
"C'mon" Enjolras said, getting out of the car.  
He rushed over to the bench that was facing the water, and then turned his head to find Grantaire a few steps behind him.   
"What are we doing here?" Grantaire asked, sitting down on the bench. Enjolras shrugged, sitting down besides him.  
"I just though we could sit out here for a while," Enjolras said. He hesitated for a split second before resting his head on Grantaire's shoulder. It confused Grantaire, because they've dated for almost two months now, and Enjolras was never one to hesitate.  
"The sky's pretty," Enjolras said, but his eyes were closed so he actually didn't have any idea.  
"Yeah, covered with dark clouds. No moon. No stars," Grantaire said, "Beautiful,"   
Enjolras opened his eyes to look up at the sky.  
"Wow," Enjolras said, "Maybe I should have checked the weather before hand,"   
Grantaire laughed, and ruffled Enjolras hair.  
"No, I mean, it's not bad, just kind of... spooky looking,"   
Enjolras was going for romantic, not spooky! He sighed. Could this get any worse?  
Grantaire looked up at the sky, and crinkled his nose.  
"Do you feel droplets of water?" He asked Enjolras.  
"No," Enjolras said, sticking his and up.  
"I swear, I feel it sprinkling," Grantaire said. Right on cue, the rain began to pour in.  
Grantaire sighed, "We should get going,"  
"No," Enjolras said, "A little rain can't hurt us,"  
"Yes, but it can make you sick,"   
"Since when are you Joly?" Enjolras said rolling his eyes.  
"Seriously, Enj. We should get out of the rain,"   
Enjolras acquiesced. He got on feet and pouted as he walked to the car.  
   
So the first romantic gesture attempt didn't go so well. But Enjolras has his mind set on wooing Grantaire, and when Enjolras has his mind set on something, he's going to do it regardless of what it takes to get there. Nothing will stand in his way.   
"It's really not that hard, Enjolras. First finger, third string, first fret. Second finger, fifth string, second fret. Third finger, fourth string, second fret. Then strum. See?" Courfeyrac said, showing him what to do for the fifth time, "Now you try,"   
Enjolras took a deep breath.  
"First finger, third string, first fret. Second finger, fifth string, second fret. Third finger, fourth string, third fret." He said slowly as he placed his finger on the strings.  
"No, no," Courfeyrac said, leaning in and adjusting Enjolras' fingers on the neck of the guitar, "Forth string, second fret."  
"But there's hardly enough room,"   
"There's room, apply a bit more pressure to the strings,"   
It was a long and exhausting process, but Courfeyrac actually taught Enjolras how to play a song. A simple song only requiring knowing two chords, but a song none the less.   
"Not half bad," Courfeyrac said, after Enjolras had finished running through the whole song from start to finish. It to him three tries, but he finally got through the whole song without messing up half way through.  
"Now, go! Go and find your lover and serenade him with the love of a thousand birds!" Courfeyrac said in a sing-songy voice.  
Enjolras rolled his eyes, but couldn't help but smile ever so slightly.  
"Thanks, Courf,"   
"No problem," Courfeyrac said.  
  
Oh, there was one later that night! Enjolras doesn't usually get nervous about stuff. About anything. He's always has everything planned down to the minute, and executes everything according to plan. Enjolras always knew his game plan. But here he was, with Grantaire by his side and a guitar in his hands, and he can't remember the song. The two simple chords Courfeyrac had spent two and half hours teaching him. Enjolras can't do anything but try to jog his memory, and strum through. His fingers hurt, and every now and then a sharp noise comes from the guitar that makes him want to flinch. He can't do this, but he strums through until the song is over.  
"I'm- I'm sorry, that was, uh, that was terrible," Enjolras said,  
"No," Grantaire insisted, "It wasn't. I enjoyed it,"   
"Really?" Enjolras asked, raising an eyebrow, "It sounded like a dying cat,"   
"It did not," Grantaire said, "I'm glad you have a sudden interest in guitar. You know, if you'd like, I could teach you something sometime,"   
"Yeah," Enjolras said slowly, "I don't really think I was made to be a guitar player."  
He looked down at the red fingertips, then shows them to Grantaire who playfully shoved his shoulder.  
"You develop callusesafter a while and it doesn't hurt anymore," Grantaire said, taking the guitar in his hands, he fiddled with a few chords and began to play. Enjolras sat quietly and watched, smiling outwardly as he watching his boyfriend play. Sure, he likes to listen to Grantaire play, but he was the one who was supposed to be doing the wooing here, not Grantaire.  
  
"Hey," Combeferre said, sitting down next to Enjolras, "What cha doing?"  
"Research"  
"Ah," Combeferre said. He pulled a book out from his bag, and began to read. After a few minutes, Enjolras minimized the page on his laptop, then turned to face Combeferre.  
"Ferre can I ask you something?"  
"Sure,"   
"Do you think a trip to Spain sounds... Romantic,"   
"Enj, if you're asking my if I'll go on a romantic trip to Spain with you, I would like to friendly remind you that my love for you is strictly platonic," Combeferre said with a laugh, "And you have a boyfriend, in case you forgot,"   
"I didn't forget!" Enjolras said, shoving Combeferre's shoulder. "I want to go to Spain with Taire, but it's expensive, and if it's not going to great, then I don't know if we should invest that much money into it,"   
"Why go to Spain when you live in Paris? Paris the city of romance," Combeferre said, swaying slightly, "I mean, but if you really want to know if it's worth the money, then run it by him and see what he thinks bout it,"   
"I can't do that, I want it to be a surprise," Enjolras said, "We'd go and see a castle, and the museums. It would be like a hideaway!"  
"Castles? A hideaway?" Combeferre said, "Enjolras, is there a particular reason your doing all of this?"  
"Because Jehan said I need to woo Grantaire!"   
"Woo him?" Combeferre said, "Good luck with that, Enj," Combeferre said, patting him on the back.  
  
In the end, Enjolras decided against a trip to Spain on account of the money it would cost, the fact he's got school to focus on, and that he figures France is just as beautiful, if not more.  
  
"You want me to what?"   
"Teach me how to dance," Enjolras repeated, "I need to learn how to dance so I can dance with Grantaire after our dinner, "  
"You're going out to dinner and a dance afterwards?" Eponine said, smiling, "How sweet."  
"Well, not exactly,' Enjolras said, "I'm gonna cook, and then we'll dance in my living room, so that if I was to do anything that would embarrass myself, it won't be done so in the eyes of the public."  
"No of course not," Eponine said, "Just the eyes of your boyfriend, when you burn down the kitchen! Seriously, Enjolras, I don't think cooking is a good idea,"  
"I found an easy recipe online! With instructions on what to do and exactly how to do them how hard can it be?"  
  
Very hard. It was very, very hard.   
"Shit," Enjolras murmured under his breath, as he stared at the contents of the pan he just took out of the oven. Once upon a time, it was meatloaf, though now it wasn't meatloaf anymore. It was so badly burnt it was impossible to tell what it was.   
He disposed of the ashes of the meal into the trashcan, and put on his coat, remembering that there's a deli near Jehan's bakery that sells really nice side dishes for half off of you buy at least two pounds of meat.   
  
"What's all this?" Grantaire asked, walking into the room.   
Enjolras rose from his seat on the couch, and walked over to Grantaire.  
"Well," Enjolras said, "I thought I'd redeem myself, and prove to you regardless of what Courfeyrac and Chetta say about my cooking, I'm not half bad,"   
Grantaire smiled at him softly.   
"Shall we?"   
They sat down, on the small table in Enjolras kitchen room, with nothing but three candles illuminating the surrounding.   
"How's my cooking?"   
"I don't know," Grantaire said. Enjolras raised an eyebrow, which made Grantaire chuckle.  
"I mean, this is very good," He said, " but you should've said hi to Jacques for me,"   
"Jacques?" Enjolras asked.  
"Yeah, Jacques, the butcher at the deli. He and I go way back," Grantaire said, all to smug.   
Enjolras let out a sigh, and avoided eye contact.  
"Enj," Grantaire said, "You didn't honestly think I didn't know where you got the food, did you?"   
"I, uh, well, I did make something! I really did. It just... kind of.. turned to ashes," Enjolras said, rubbing the back of his neck.  
"And you lie and pretend that Courfeyrac and Musichetta are all wrong. Tisk, tisk, tisk," Grantaire said.  
"Shut up," Enjolras said, pouting, "Not all of us can be geniuses in the kitchen like you,"  
"No, it's fine, really. This is really sweet, regardless if you actually cooked of not,"   
"And at least I tried," Enjolras said, still pouting slightly as he took a bit of the potatoes.  
"At least you tried," Grantaire agreed.  
As they ate, Grantaire would occasionally smirk at Enjolras, as if to laugh at his incapability to cook, to which Enjolras would flip him off. Ah, young love.  
"And after this, we're going to dance," Enjolras said.  
"Okay, who is this man and where the hell is Enjolras?"  
"Oh, shut it." Enjolras said, then his face softened, "I just think we need to do stuff like this every now and then. Get up,"   
Grantaire obeyed, wiping his hands on his napkin.  
They walked over to the center of the room, where Enjolras had pushed the coffee table out of the way before Grantaire had arrived, and faced each other. Their hands met. Enjolras rested his other hand on Grantaire's shoulder, and Grantaire's on Enjolras' hip. Then, Grantaire led the dance, as they stepped to the beat of the music around the small apartment. Enjolras, a bit timid because of how his lesson went earlier, was extra careful not to step on Grantaire's toe. Maybe that's why he did just that.  
"Sorry," Enjolras whispered.  
"It's fine," Grantaire said.  
Grantaire had grace. The kind of grace that he had when he was painting. He was eloquent and poised as he danced around the small room. Enjolras on the other hand was anything but graceful, regardless of what his delicate appearance suggests. He certainly wasn't light on his feet like Grantaire was, but he was taking it one step at a time. Not really feeling the flow of the music through his body, but just following Grantaire's lead and it proved to be enough to get by. Though his body was tense, dancing with him probably wasn't that bad, because Grantaire was looking at him as if he was graceful. It wasn't anything of breathtaking beauty, but it wasn't half bad. Then, the music stopped, and along with it, the dance.  
"What the hell?" Enjolras said under his breath, walking over to the CD player. He unplugged it, then plugged it again, and hit play. Nothing. He took the CD out, then put it back in, and hit play. Nothing. He tried to unplug and plug it again. The CD play made a noise that was pretty much the sound of the variation of the music that was playing if it the orchestra was playing it underwater. It died down, replaced with the sound of static.  
"Great," Enjolras said, yanking the chord from the wall to shut the stupid thing up, "That's just great,"  
He sat down on the edge of the table, and buried his face in his hands in frustration.  
"Enjolras, it's fine," Grantaire said, "It's not a big deal,"  
"It is a big deal. It's a big deal! I can't do anything right! I can't take you on a romantic walk in the park and watch the moon and stars because of course, it'll rain! I can't play the guitar for you because my fingers feel like they're gonna fall off! I don't have the time or money to go on a vacation with you, I- I can't even dance without stepping on your toes! I don't know how to do any of this, and it's really just rather pathetic!"   
"What are you talking about," Grantaire said, sitting next to Enjolras.   
"I don't know how to do this, Taire. It's my first relationship, and I'm on uncharted territory. I don't know what kind of sweet gestures I'm supposed to do, but I'm trying. I really am. I want you to know that I'm really happy with you, even though I've done a shitty job of showing that the past month. I just want to make you feel special,"  
"I do feel special. How can I not. I sleep next to a naked you every night." Grantaire said, which made Enjolras blush, "You don't need to do all of this to make me feel special. As long as you're with me, I know that you want me I'll be happy. That's more than enough."  
"But I-"  
"Enj, I didn't get into this relationship expecting flowers every Sunday. I expected dates being canceled every now and thenbecause you had to study, and days between kisses every now and then because we're both so busy, I expected arguments and us sometimes getting really upset at each other but coming back together because that's just what we do! Which is exactly what I'm getting, so I've got no reason to complain,"   
Enjolras didn't say anything, he didn't have to.   
"C'mon," Grantaire said standing up and offering Enjolras his hand, "Get up,"   
Enjolras took his hand. Grantaire placed his hands on of Enjolras' hips, and Enjolras warped his around his neck.  
"Taire, I can't dance," Enjolras said, "I stepped on your toes! Eponine tried to teach me, I stepped on her toes, too... twice,"  
Grantaire laughed, and kissed Enjolras on the tip of his nose.  
"Well then, we'll just sway back and forth,"   
"There's no music," Enjolras pointed out.  
"Hmm," Grantaire said, "I can fix that,"   
Grantaire began to sing softly into Enjolras' ear.  
"My romance doesn't have to have a moon in the sky,   
My romance doesn't need a blue lagoon standing by,  
No month of May, no twinkling stars, no hideaway, no soft guitars,"  
Enjolras rested his head on Grantaire's shoulder, closed his eyes, and focused on the sound of Grantaire's singing as he swayed back and forth.  
"My romance doesn't need a castle rising in Spain,  
Nor a dance to a constantly surprising refrain,  
Wide awake I can make my most fantastic dreams come true,   
My romance doesn't need a thing but you."

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, Aaron sang it, so the original idea was Enjolras would sing it but then somehow it got flipped around. That's okay though, I like it that way better. Just a cute little e/R Drabble. Hope it made you smile.


End file.
